GinnyLuna Drabbles
by FragrantPowders
Summary: Several GinnyLuna drabbles a hundred words each I've written. This will be uploaded frequently as I finish new drabbles.
1. A Little Love Song

**Title:** A Little Love Song

**Author:** FragrantPowders

**Pairing:** Ginny/Luna

**Author's Notes:** Inspired by the line _Love! Love! sing the soldiers, raising_ from the poem "Variations On The Word Love" by Margaret Atwood.

* * *

They have been fighting for a lifetime. They have been fighting for lives not their own and for time never coming back. Ginny wants to scream at the pain inside her; deep inside her heart which feels as dead as Ron.

Luna is a soldier, too – but her eyes never lose their light. At night Ginny stares into Luna's eyes, trying to remember where she has seen that exact shade of blue before. She has not seen the blue sky for a very long time, mourning making her colour-blind.

Luna kisses her tears away, singing a quiet song about love.


	2. With Luna

**Title:** With Luna

**Author:** FragrantPowders

**Pairing:** Luna/Ginny

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. JK owns everything. Don't sue!

* * *

With Luna Ginny feels like she is in flight. She is so high above the ground that she can look down and see everything from above – and this makes things so much easier. The War looks like a painted picture and not cruel reality.

With Luna loss is not discussed because the concept does not exist. People die on the battlefield and Ginny cries – it is her brothers and her father and her friends getting killed, but Luna takes her hand and tells her about what is behind that Veil in the Department of Mysteries.

With Luna Ginny is home.


	3. Forever

**Title:** Forever

**Author**: FragrantPowders

**Characters/Pairing: **Ginny/Luna

**Disclaimer: **JK owns everything. Don't sue!

* * *

"He's gone, Luna!" Ginny screams desperately, voice high-pitched and pain-edged. "Ron is gone. _Forever_!"

On the shelf over the bed Luna sees an old medallion her mum made for her as protection against evil when Luna was still her daughter. It shines in the same reddish colour as Ginny's hair.

"Forever isn't that long," she says, pressing the copper-jewellery into Ginny's hand, hoping it will actually grant her forever, "it's only a blink of the eye. See?" Her gaze meets Ginny's. She blinks and the darkness behind her closed eyelids does seem everlasting before brown eyes come into focus again.


	4. TeaSong

**Title:** Tea-Song

**Author: **FragrantPowders

**Characters/Pairings:** Ginny/Luna

**Disclaimer: **JK owns it all. Don't sue.

* * *

"Tea was made by fairies," says Luna, pouring herself another cup of hot, reddish-brown liquid.

Ginny raises an eyebrow and looks at Luna's white, flower-painted cup sceptically. "No, Luna – I think tea origins from China."

Luna roles her eyes, finds her wand and conjures two small, female fairies with Asian features that remind Ginny strangely of Cho Chang. "Well, maybe it was Chinese fairies then."

Ginny laughs and puts her own brilliantly orange cup down, pushing the small fairies gently out of the way before jumping Luna, kissing her. She tastes of tea.

Luna sings a tea-song against Ginny's lips.


	5. Ties

**Title:** Ties

**Author: **FragrantPowders

**Pairing: **Luna/Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. JK owns everything. Don't sue!

* * *

Luna is a Lovegood; not a Weasley – not even a blonde one _(she sometimes forgets this when they sit in the kitchen; all laughing together)_ – and Ginny can entwine their fingers as much as she wants _(in secrecy under the table)_; it doesn't take away the frown on Molly's face when her gaze falls on them.

"Your mother doesn't like me," she tells Ginny one morning when they wake up curled around each other like two sleepy kittens.

"Oh, but she does," Ginny answers, pressing a kiss to Luna's shoulder, "because I do and Weasleys stick together. No matter what."


	6. The Colour of Happiness

**Title:** The Colour of Happiness

**Author**: FragrantPowders

**Pairing:** Luna/Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, JK owns it all. Don't sue!

* * *

"What colour is happiness?" Luna asks; leaning back against the huge weeping willow in the park behind the new Order Head Quarters. Through the tangle of branches she can see the sky which by now is as dark blue as she remembers her mother's eyes to be.

"Does happiness even have a colour?" Ginny wants to know; turning her head. A strand of her hair tickles Luna's neck, and she reaches up to tuck at it.

"Orange," she decides; looking at the lock between her fingers. It's more red than orange, really, but Ginny makes Luna happy none the less.


	7. Eternal

**Title:** Eternal  
**Author: **FragrantPowders

**Pairing: **Luna/Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. JK owns everything. Don't sue!

* * *

"What's your favorite word beginning with an F?" Luna asks Ginny who's lying on the couch, the owl Harry gave her as a birthday present resting on her stomach with its head under its wing.

"_He'll know where to find me," he'd told them before leaving to do his hero business._

"Forever," Ginny says, turning her head, sending Luna a smile. Luna writes _forever_ on the table with her finger.

_Forever_, she spells out, _should be like this. Tangible happiness. Ginny-smiles. No more death. No more war. _

There's a reason Luna prefers her fantasy world to reality.

Dreams are eternal.


End file.
